nintendoyarngamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby's Epic Yarn
US Box Art= |-| PAL= |-| Japanese Box Art= |-| US Logo= |-| Japanese Logo= is a Kirby game released in 2010/2011 on the Nintendo Wii. It is rated E. Unlike other Kirby games, Kirby cannot inhale and float due to that air goes through his body. Instead, Kirby can use a yarn whip. Also, Kirby can be able to transform. Story Prologue Yin-Yarn the sorcerer runs amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn. Meanwhile, Kirby walks by a bush and notices a tomato with an M on top of it. Thinking it to be a Maxim Tomato, he starts to inhale to eat it just as Yin-Yarn appears and starts to introduce himself. Yin-Yarn gets angry at Kirby eating the tomato, and sucks him into a sock tied with a string around his neck. In Grass Land Meeting Prince Fluff Kirby finds himself in a strange land, where everything is made of yarn - and due to the sorcerer's magic, himself as well. Just then, he saw a yarn monster chasing a yarn boy. Kirby tries to inhale the monster, but the air goes right through his body. Unsure of what to do, but still wanting to help, Kirby transforms into a car and drives off with the yarn boy. It turns out that Yin-Yarn's tomato was a Metamato, and from eating it, Kirby can now transform into different things at will. The boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff, and offers Kirby to go over to Patch Castle, which teaches Kirby the basics of Patch Land. Right after that, a monster appears and tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster by using his weight form and obtains a piece of yarn that stitches Quilty Square to Grass Land. As a dismayed Prince Fluff explains, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts, and he still has five missing pieces to find. Being his helpful self, Kirby promises his help to make Patch Land a peaceful place once again, and the two set off on their adventure. After defeating Fangora in Grass Land, a magic yarn stitches Grass Land to Hot Land. Interlude Eventually Kirby's stomach starts growling, so he searches for food in a tree, but cannot seem to find any. Suddenly, the tree starts to shake, and Kirby tries to hang on for as long as he can. It's actually Prince Fluff shaking the tree and he says this is the way to get food in Patch Land, and proceeds to shake several apples and Kirby out of the tree. Kirby gets mad and chases Prince Fluff for so long that he forgot he was hungry. In Hot Land After defeating Hot Wings in Hot Land, Kirby and Prince Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Hot Land and Treat Land together. Back at Dream Land Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, a group of Waddle Dees are working for King Dedede inside the castle. King Dedede notices that one of the Waddle Dees, being made out of yarn, "looks a little strange", but he ignores this. Yin-Yarn, hiding behind some boxes, continues to sew more yarn Waddle Dees with his needles. Yin-Yarn cackles, saying that Dream Land will be his soon enough, although he confesses that he is not sure what to do with it. In Treat Land After defeating Squashini, Kirby and Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Treat Land to Water Land. Interlude Along their journey, they come upon a breathtaking, mountain-sized cake! Kirby tries to contain himself, but jumps into the cake nonetheless. Prince Fluff declares a cake-eating contest and starts eating as well. However, they don't balance their eating, and the cake collapses with them inside. Prince Fluff pops out and says he can't eat anymore. Kirby pops out with a gigantic cherry in his mouth and eats it, winning the contest. In Water Land After they defeat Capamari, the magic yarn stitches Water Land to Snow Land. Back at Dream Land(Part 2) Back in Dream Land, Yin-Yarn's Waddle Dee impostors capture the real Waddle Dees and corner Dedede. Before he can defend himself, they attack and tie him up. Yin-Yarn comes out and uses his sock to suck Dedede away into Patch Land and transform him into yarn. In Snow Land While he wanders Snow Land, he sees Kirby and starts to run over, but a puppeteer's device comes in from out of nowhere and knocks him unconscious, then takes control of his body. When he is defeated by Kirby, he returns to normal and the magic yarn from the puppeteer's device is relinquished, and stitches Snow Land to Space Land. Back at Dream Land(Part 3) Once again, back in Dream Land, while roaming the skies on Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight notices some changes in Dream Land's landscape. Suddenly, Yin-Yarn crashes onto the deck and sucks him into Patch Land. In Space Land When Kirby and Prince Fluff find him guarding Space Land's magic yarn, his eyes flash between yellow and purple, as he is under Yin-Yarn's possession. Once Kirby defeats him, he is freed, and promptly disappears into his cape, while Kirby and Fluff get the last piece of magic yarn, which stitches Patch Land fully back together. They head back to Patch Castle to celebrate, but are interrupted when an unconscious Meta Knight wakes up. He apologizes for attacking them and blames the yarn, and explains what is happening in Dream Land. Kirby is upset that Yin-Yarn is taking over, but Prince Fluff pulls out another magical sock. It turns out that Yin-Yarn had only stolen one of the pair, and now that Patch Land is restored, the sock should regain its normal magic. Return to Dreamland Kirby, Prince Fluff, Meta Knight, and King Dedede use the sock to transport to Yin-Yarn and confront him; upon their arrival at Dream Land, they find that Yin-Yarn has discarded his sock and Dream Land is covered with yarn and fabric, with Castle Dedede now floating ominously overhead. Kirby and Prince Fluff eventually track down Yin-Yarn and defeat him; however, his knitting needles come to life and use the magic yarn to give a new spin on him as Mega Yin-Yarn. Thinking fast, Meta Knight flies over and drops a Tankbot Metamortex, and Kirby powers up and decimates Mega Yin-Yarn. His knitting needles are banished to the far reaches of Patch Land, and the yarn spell soon wears off, with Kirby and Dream Land returning to normal. Prince Fluff says farewell to Kirby and leaves that magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. After the credits roll, Kirby is shown sleeping in a field with the sock in his hands, dreaming of his new friends in Patch Land. Gameplay Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. Transformations Due to Kirby losing his ability to fly and inhale, it got replaced by variety of transformations. Basic Kirby can transform into these forms at will as a result of consuming Yin-Yarn's Metamato. These forms do not require a Metamortex. Super Kirby takes on one of these forms after touching a Metamortex. The Tankbot, Off-Roader and Spin Boarder forms have two players sharing control, with the one who grabbed the Metamortex taking on the form and the other player providing support, while all the other forms have Kirby and Prince Fluff transforming separately and giving players independent control. The train form is the one special case where players take turns drawing tracks, but Kirby and Prince Fluff share the same train. In alphabetical order: Levels Quilty Square *Patch Castle Grass Land *Fountain Gardens *Flower Fields *Rainbow Falls *Big-Bean Vine *Mole Hole *Weird Woods Hot Land *Pyramid Shards *Lava Landing *Cool Cave *Dino Jungle *Temper Temple *Dusk Dunes Treat Land *Toy Tracks *Mushroom Run *Sweets Park *Melody Town *Cocoa Station *Dark Manor Water Land *Splash Beach *Blub-Blub Ocean *Secret Island *Deep-Dive Deep *Boom Boatyard *Fossil Reef Snow Land *Snowy Fields *Cozy Cabin *Mt. Slide *Frosty Wheel *Frigid Fjords *Evergreen Lift Space Land *Future City *Tube Town *Mysterious UFO *Stellar Way *Moon Base *Outer Rings Dream Land *Whispy's Forest *Tempest Towers *Cloud Palace *Castle Dedede *Meta Melon Isle *Battleship Halberd Characters Major *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Chaise Woole *Loomis Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Mara Enemies *Amprey *Anemonee *Battins *Big Waddle Dee *Blipper *Bobber Clod *Boinger *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Buttonbee *Buttonbug *Buttonfly *Calderon *Candlemander *Chilly *Co-Kracko *Cutfish *Cyclod *Dandan *Danglerfish *Dropso *Emba *Embaconda *Embird *Flamer *Freezo *Gator *Gordo *Grizzo *Jelly Jr. *Magmotamus *Mariner *Octopea *Ooki *Orbitfly *Rolling Clod *Sawgill *Scarfy *Sea Jelly *Shelby *Shotzo *Slobba *Sneak Sack *Snip-Snap *Soldier *Soocher *Space Jelly *Spore Jelly *Stogue *Sulkworm *Swadclod *Truck Monster *Twiggy Woods *UFO *Uniclod *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings *Squashini *Capamari *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Yin-Yarn Mid-Bosses *Blast Mariner *Kracko *Main Canon #2 *Reactor *Space Kracko *Wicked Willow *Whispy Woods Music See Kirby's Epic Yarn/Music Glitches See Glitch#Kirby's Epic Yarn Gallery Levels Quilty_Square.jpg|link=Quilty Square Grass_Land.jpg|link=Grass Land Hot_Land.jpg|link=Hot Land Treat_Land.jpg|link=Treat Land Water_Land.jpg|link=Water Land Snow_Land.jpg|link=Snow Land Space_Land.jpg|link=Space Land Dream_Land.jpg|link=Dream Land Category:Kirby Universe